This invention relates generally to a printer and, more particularly, to a printer capable of attaching an automatic sheet feeder thereto in place of a manual sheet insertion guide by removing the manual sheet insertion guide therefrom.
Printers that allow a manual sheet insertion guide to be removed therefrom and an automatic sheet feeder, which is an optional unit, to be attached thereto in place of the removed manual sheet insertion guide have heretofore been well known. However, these printers of the prior art have generally suffered from the problem that the removed manual sheet insertion guide can be lost when the automatic sheet feeder is attached.
A common method of overcoming this problem comprises a printer which allows the automatic sheet feeder to be attached to the printer while the manual sheet insertion guide is also attached to the printer. However, this design requires that the printer main body have a space for receiving both the manual sheet insertion guide and the automatic sheet feeder and space to provide paper paths for the two paper feed arrangements, which requires a large structure for the printer main body.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a printer which prevents a removed manual sheet insertion guide from being lost when an automatic sheet feeder is installed in the printer, and allows the use of a single insertion slot for both the automatic sheet feeder and the manual sheet insertion guide, so that the printer can remain a small structure.